


I Promise to Build a New World for Us Two

by bottomchanyeol, hyuckhei



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8908087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomchanyeol/pseuds/bottomchanyeol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckhei/pseuds/hyuckhei
Summary: Do Kyungsoo is your unusually young and very rich college student who's always bored and has too much money. Park Chanyeol is several years older, broke as hell, and employed with possibly the worst job ever. When the two meet one night (courtesy of Byun Baekhyun), Chanyeol lets himself be swept off his feet by the endearing Kyungsoo who, for some reason, is really interested in him.- This fanwork was written for round 1 of the bottom!Chanyeol fest [2016].





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the rushed ending, I hope this fulfilled your wishes!

"Just great," Chanyeol mutters roughly, harshly wiping the sleep from his eyes as he springs out of bed as fast as lightning. He clicked snooze too many times on his phone alarm and now he's going to be late for his job as a waiter at this one cafe he decided to apply for when he dropped out of college.

He swiftly slips on some random blue skinnies he found near his bed, a groan slipping past his lips when he realized that it's 7:08 a.m. and he's supposed to be clocked in by 7:40. Junmyeon is already on his ass about being late, and Chanyeol knows for a fact that although Joonmyun might be nice, he doesn't joke around when it comes to the rules and guidelines. So, Chanyeol quickly plucks a random black shirt from his drawer and slips it on, quickly rushing out his room and noticing that Baekhyun is passed out on the ugly, old couch they have in their living room. Baekhyun is his roommate, he sings at a local bar and doesn't come home till the crack of dawn so Chanyeol doesn't blame him for not being awake.

Chanyeol grabs his phone and makes a stride towards the small excuse of a kitchen they have, going to pick a fruit but slowly realizing that the bananas have gone incredibly bad. He makes a sour expression and decides against eating breakfast, instead flicking Baekhyun on the forehead on his way out. He quickly laces up his beat black and white sneakers, praying to all things in heaven that he has loose change in his back pocket in order to catch the bus.

As he makes his way out of the tacky building of his not-so-aesthetically pleasing apartment, he digs his hand in his back pocket and is pleased to find three crinkled dollar bills. The bus fare is only a dollar and fifty cents, so Chanyeol sighs in relief and waits for the bus to pull up at the stop where other citizens await in the dusk of dawn. He hates the fact that he has to wake up so early to go work, but it's the only way he can keep up with his own share of the apartment. Money is tight but at least he can scrap his share before the landlord gets fed up with them.

He makes sure to sit on the front of the bus once it's arrived. The purpose behind that is so when the bus doors open, he can sprint out as fast as he can. He won't dare look at the time because he doesn't want to be discouraged, Chanyeol is optimistic like that. He got a hunch he'll be at least five minutes late, but he's hoping he's wrong. The bus ride isn't very long, just about ten minutes because of the one stop it makes on the way. Chanyeol wiggles in his seat in anxiety and the people across of him shoot him some looks, but they don't get it--he could lose his fucking job. Junmyeon is a nice person, but he's not that nice.

The door opens and Chanyeol bursts through them, quickly taking in the judging looks he gets from the bystanders. Moments like these, Chanyeol thanks his family's genetics for giving him his long legs because now they can be of good use. He sprints for about two minutes straight until he's in front of the cafe, wiping down the sweat that's on his forehead. He takes a deep breath and quickly walks in, swiftly making his way to the break room where he pulls out a card from his back pocket and clocking in.

Chanyeol sighs in relief when the machine shows that it is exactly 7:39, he made it on time! This is good, this is great, Junmyeon can't say anything now.

Before Chanyeol can celebrate by lounging in the break room until Joonmyun finds him, there is a cough behind him that makes him turn around in surprise. There he finds Joonmyun, standing at the door, a frown on his lips as he looks over at the clock. Right then and there, it strikes 7:40 a.m. and Chanyeol sends Junmyeon a sheepish look followed with a shrug. His boss only gives him the look before he sighs and says to come out and help Jongdae with setting up. Chanyeol lets a breath of relief slip past his lips--well, at least he still has his job.

________________________________________

"You have to come tonight!" Baekhyun whines, his tone abnormally high as he focuses solely on Chanyeol and dragging him back out of the house. "You'll be surprised how many rich dudes you'll find there--"

Chanyeol makes a face at that because he's pretty sure Baekhyun has found him a rich sugar daddy by now. What was his name? Yixing or something like that. The point is that Chanyeol really didn't feel like going out that night because he's had an extra rough day with Junmyeon breathing down his neck every six seconds. He told Baekhyun this, but the shorter male still dragged him out of the house once he blackmailed him into getting dressed.

Nonetheless, Chanyeol found himself at the bar that Baekhyun sings at, sitting along as he drowns a shot. Baekhyun has already disappeared somewhere with that one Yixing dude, Chanyeol doesn't really care. He looks around the bar, bored and ignoring the sultry looks he gets from a few older men. Some of them are gross and before any of them could take the seat before him, another shorter male slips in the seat next to him. Chanyeol looks at the guy for a few seconds before he turns away, blushing a bit because--fuck, he's handsome.

"Why are you here so lonely?" The sound of his deep, rich--dominating--voice catches Chanyeol off a bit, but he quickly regains himself in order to not offend the other male. "Are you.." The male looks down sheepishly at his hands that are on the bar counter. "...waiting for anyone?"

Chanyeol fully focuses his attention on the male, catching the face of youth and he momentarily wonders how old the stranger is when he looks like he could be around Chanyeol's age. He's incredibly endearing, so Chanyeol smiles at him. "Um, no. Actually, I came with a friend, but he sort of ran off with his...other friend."

"Hate when that happens," The male says in a joking manner and it makes Chanyeol ease up a bit, the smile still clinging to his lips. The stranger runs fingers through his, healthy jet black hair. He smiles and Chanyeol catches the splendid sight of a heart shape smile, he internally swoons just a bit.

The guy clears his throat a bit, a friendly smile on his lips as he reaches a hand out for Chanyeol. "I'm Kyungsoo by the way," He says sweetly, something Chanyeol didn’t quite expect.

The fancy, expensive-looking Rolex on his wrist definitely doesn't go unnoticed by Chanyeol's eyes. His attire isn't super extravagant, but Chanyeol knows damn well that what the other man is wearing is far from being cheap. His outfit looks crisp and nice, a simple white button up shirt with some slacks that reach his ankles, dress shoes polished and elegant. His hair isn't styled, but Chanyeol knows he's had it combed through and fixed up just a bit.

Basically, Kyungsoo smells of lavish lifestyles and wealth, something Park Chanyeol doesn't really have, so he lets himself be indulged. "I'm Chanyeol," he reaches over to lock hands with Kyungsoo, the best smile he has planted on his lips.

"Chanyeol," Kyungsoo says sweetly, and something about his tone makes Chanyeol's heart skip just a bit. "Well, it's very nice meeting you, Chanyeol," Kyungsoo replies as he releases Chanyeol's hand, that same heart-shaped smile on his lips.

"Likewise," Chanyeol replies, and he genuinely means it. Kyungsoo doesn't seem like a bad guy, he wasn't eyeing Chanyeol up like a piece of meat like the other guys earlier, and that's definitely saying something about his character.

"Can I buy you a drink?" Kyungsoo asks, wide eyes staring back at Chanyeol with expectation. He doesn’t dare to take matters into his own hands, and instead waits patiently for Chanyeol’s own answer.

Chanyeol nods his head and allows himself to be swept off his feet by Kyungsoo's awkward, yet initiative chatter over some beer. Chanyeol finds it incredibly pleasing that Kyungsoo can keep a decent conversation going, being respectful and not borderline flaunting his wealth that he clearly has. Chanyeol enjoys Kyungsoo's flirty and he retaliates because Kyungsoo is cute and he has money. Also because he's basically getting on his drinks bought for him, and he can't complain when the buyer is exceptionally pleasing to the eye with a great personality.

Kyungsoo has just finished laughing at the story of how Chanyeol almost lost his job today because of his tardiness. Chanyeol would feel offended by someone laughing at his almost misfortune, but he knows Kyungsoo really means no harm. "Where do you work again?" He says between laughter.

Chanyeol isn't ashamed of his job, he's never really been. He's always been a confident person ever since high school, that's just his character and it's definitely a deal breaker when someone makes him feel the opposite of that. Money or not, Chanyeol isn't going to let someone run over him.

So instead, Chanyeol sits up straight and flashes Kyungsoo a bright smile that has his pearly whites showing. "I work in a coffee shop in the heart of Seoul."

Kyungsoo looks impressed at that, and he smiles lightly. "Maybe I should swing by sometime..." He clears his throat and sends Chanyeol a wink. "You know, for some coffee, of course." He flirts shamelessly and Chanyeol's not going to lie, he likes where this is going.

"Just coffee?" Chanyeol asks in a teasing manner, planting his elbow on the counter of the bar and resting his chin on his hand. He leans in a bit closer, tempting and taunting lips parted as he stares at Kyungsoo with a fond smile on his lips.

"And also for the cute tall server with the beautiful brown eyes," At the sweet words, Chanyeol's face flushes and Kyungsoo smirks at the effect. The shorter male plants a light hand on Chanyeol's thigh, "You're so pretty, even prettier with your cheeks flushed like that."

Chanyeol flashes Kyungsoo back a smile, leaning it just a bit closer so their only a few centimeters away. "I think I'd look even prettier with your lips on mine." He charms his way into Kyungsoo's heart because hey--he's handsome and he has money.

Kyungsoo tilts his head to the side in interest, a quirky smile on his pretty plum lips as his eyes zoom in down on Chanyeol’s lips. “Would you?” He asks in a husky tone, no sexual intention behind them, but simply flirtation.

Something about not being treated like an object turns Chanyeol on, the communication and interest Kyungsoo has shown him definitely makes Chanyeol weak to his knees. “Yeah…” He drops his tone just a little to let Kyungsoo know it’s fine--he’s certainly interested.

Kyungsoo finally looks up from his lips and up at his eyes, wide orbs shining with curiosity. “You’re cute, baby.” He says in such a profound, dominate tone that it makes Chanyeol smile dumbly. “How old are you?” Kyungsoo asks, a soft smirk on his lips as he watches Chanyeol.

The taller male smiles back and reaches down to toy at the expensive watch on Kyungsoo’s wrist, circling the round shape with his index finger. “I’m twenty-seven,” Chanyeol says rather proudly, straight teeth shining. “What about you, Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo watches Chanyeol circle his finger around his rolex, a cheeky smile on his lips. “How old do I look?” He says in a teasing tone, eyes flickering in a playful manner that attracts Chanyeol so much.

“I don’t know,” Chanyeol says back and Kyungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. “Hm…” A pause to let Kyungsoo know he’s thinking about it, “Are you also twenty-six?” He asks.

Kyungsoo’s cheeky smile gets bigger, “I’m younger, baby.” He seems to like the pet name he’s given Chanyeol, choosing to sit with it (not that the latter really minds).

“Twenty-four?” Chanyeol asks, finally looking up from the rolex and into Kyungsoo’s pretty eyes. Chanyeol doesn’t really do younger men for the fact that they’re all not quite on his part, and far less committed than what he searches for.

“I’m twenty, baby boy,” Kyungsoo says in a smirk, the hand on Chanyeol’s thigh gripping a little rougher, but not in a rude way that makes Chanyeol scream.

Chanyeol splutters and looks at Kyungsoo in a startled manner, “Twenty?” He says in a high tone, eyes flickering in thought as he calculates the seven year age difference in his head. “I didn’t know you were this young--”

“Don’t worry about my age, baby,” Kyungsoo says, finally releasing Chanyeol’s thigh and sending him a sweet smile as he beckons the bartender closer again with a move of his finger.

Chanyeol watches as the bartender leans over and allows Kyungsoo to whisper in his ear. The bartender nods his head, and Kyungsoo reaches into his suit jacket to pull out his wallet. Chanyeol watches Kyungsoo slide his fancy, golden card over to the waiter before turning over to give Chanyeol another friendly smile.

“All your drinks are on me tonight,” Kyungsoo says with a soft smile and Chanyeol would be offended if it wasn’t for the fact that Kyungsoo was very harmless and awkward at flirting with him.

So Chanyeol hums sweetly and allows himself to be courted by the handsome young man by the name Do Kyungsoo.

________________________________________

Chanyeol tosses and turns in his comfy bed, eyes remaining shut as he finally settles in a comfortable spot on his side with his cheek pressed into someone’s bicep. Naturally, he's clinging onto the arm, thinking Baekhyun must have snuck into his room last night, too drunk to find his own bed. However, the moment he lets himself be aware that this is definitely not Baekhyun’s arm and that it’s much more toned, he springs up in alarm. He sits up and scoots as far as he can, turning over to catch eyes with wide ones, a pretty, welcoming smile on the other’s lips.

Chanyeol’s heart begins to race in that moment, rapidly looking down at his body to see if he’s naked, but only to find himself in his own boxers and an unknown white t-shirt that he assumes belongs to the man next to him. Chanyeol looks around the room, mouth wide open as he realizes that this isn’t bed nor is it his shared apartment with Baekhyun that he’s currently in.

Kyungsoo must have seen the alarm in his eyes, and the distances Chanyeol has put between them when he scooted away. The younger male sits up as well, careful not to get into Chanyeol’s space, a light smile on his lips. “If you’re thinking the worst of me, please don’t.” He chuckles a little, but his eyes clearly show how he’s a little offended.

“The worst of you,” Chanyeol repeats, looking down at his body once more.

Kyungsoo ruffles his hair, “You had a lot to drink last night,” He starts with a soft smile. “I didn’t think it would be safe to let you go out like that, so I brought you back to my place.” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow at him and Kyungsoo laughs lightly, “I had to put you in something comfortable, I didn’t do anything I swear.”

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo for a moment, looking at his beautiful bed hair and his hazy smile. “I’d kick your ass if you did.” He says in a snappy tone, but then a smile forms on his lips when Kyungsoo lets a smooth chuckle slip his beautiful lips.

“I wouldn’t take advantage of you, kitten.” Kyungsoo reaches over to affectionately pat down Chanyeol’s bed hair before tossing the covers off himself and standing up.

Chanyeol’s heart is busy beating in his chest from the affection, cheeks becoming rosy as he realizes that he’s in Kyungsoo’s bedroom, on his bed. He also takes the time to remember how Kyungsoo is a single, rich, sweetheart at the age of twenty.

“Would you like to go get some breakfast?” Kyungsoo asks, and he almost sounds shy but Chanyeol decides to brush that away. “Or would you like me to make something?”

Chanyeol has half the mind to tell Kyungsoo no, has half the mind to tell him that he’s twenty-six and this won't work out, but then he takes a look of the fancy all-white room around him and turns back to the younger male with a smile. “You can cook?” He asks instead and the smile Kyungsoo gives him back is promising enough.

________________________________________

“Just keep going straight and when you reach the traffic lights, turn left and you’ll see the building,” Chanyeol says, stomach full from the meal Kyungsoo prepared earlier and eyes staring out the window of Kyungsoo’s extravagant 2017 silver Acura NSX.

Kyungsoo doesn’t even flinch at how fancy the car is, but Chanyeol is careful with the way he sits and touches the leather on the inside. Kyungsoo only smiles at him and shoots him a look from the corner of his eyes, a soft chuckle slipping out of his lips. “You look stiff,” Kyungsoo says with a smirk, “You can relax, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol shoots him a smile, “It’s fine, we’re almost at my apartment anyway.” He says, eyes turning over to look at Kyungsoo in the driver’s seat. “Is there something important today?” He asks, eyeing the fancy navy blue suit Kyungsoo is clad in.

Kyungsoo momentarily looks down at his suit before looking back up at the streets and turning his left single light on, halting at the light. “No, this is just the appropriate attire I have to wear every day,” he says, releasing one hand from the steering wheel and loosening his tie a bit.

Chanyeol wants to ask lots of questions, like what does at such a young age, how'd he get his job, who his parents are. Instead, he turns his head and shoots Kyungsoo a smile, “I think it looks nice on you.” Chanyeol’s never been shy at showing his interest, and he certainly won’t start now especially when Kyungsoo is handsome, young and has multiple zeros in the bank.

Kyungsoo looks at him for a moment, a smile forming on his lips as he starts the car up again when the light goes green. “Thank you.” He says and Chanyeol hums in reply, his own smile suddenly turning shy as he looks back out the window.

“You’re a great cook by the way,” Chanyeol mumbles more to himself as he looks out the car window because he’s sure he’s blushing about now.

“Thank you,” He says again and Chanyeol can hear the smile in his voice. “Next time, I want to take you out to eat dinner, though.” He confesses straightforwardly and Chanyeol turns over to raise an eyebrow at him. Kyungsoo shoots him a look before turning his eyes back on the road, “Sorry, was that too straightforward?” He says.

Chanyeol seems to act like he’s thinking for a while before he turns to face the younger male, “I’ll let it slide this one time.” He teases and Kyungsoo scoffs, but not in an offensive or cocky manner, it’s more relieved.

Kyungsoo hums in a silent thanks, slowly arriving at the front of the apartments that Chanyeol resides in with Baekhyun. “Is it here?” Kyungsoo asks, and his tone isn’t rude or offensive in any manner, genuinely curious if he arrived at the right place.

Chanyeol nods his head, turning over to look at Kyungsoo as the younger male stops before the entrance of the building. “Thank you for the breakfast and making sure I didn’t get myself into any serious situations last night,” Chanyeol says with a grateful smile, teeth flashing.

Kyungsoo smiles back, his own trademark heart shape smile that makes Chanyeol’s heart race. “No problem…” He pauses for only a second, reaching into the pocket of his suit and pulling out his phone. “Can I have your number?” He asks politely, handing his phone over.

Chanyeol nods his head and reaches out for the device, typing in his number and saving his contact information into Kyungsoo’s phone. “It was nice meeting you Kyungsoo, thank you for yesterday and this morning.” He beams before turning around to open the car door.

Before he’s out, Kyungsoo latches a grip on his wrist and pulls him back towards him with a cheeky grin on his lips. Chanyeol begins to speak, but Kyungsoo closes his eyes and leans in slowly, pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s once more. The taller male only remains still for a few seconds before he reciprocates and follows Kyungsoo’s lead, moving his lips along the younger male’s with sensation.

Kyungsoo is the first one to pull away, a bright look in his eyes and a smile on his lips as he releases Chanyeol’s hand from his hold. “I’ll call you soon, kitten,” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol has half the mind to tell him to stop calling him that, but decides not to since he’s actually quite fond of the nickname.

Chanyeol nods his head and slips out of the car, shutting the door carefully behind him. He waits to see Kyungsoo drive off but the younger male motions for him to go inside first and Chanyeol feels a warm swell in his heart. Chanyeol waves goodbye once more before heading through the door of the apartment building, hearing the sound of Kyungsoo’s expensive sports car drive away. He smiles to himself, walking towards the elevator door and pushing the button for the third floor, staring at his feet as he recalls the kiss he and Kyungsoo had just shared over in his head.

“Well well well,” Baekhyun says in a snotty tone, shaking his head and crossing his arms over one another as Chanyeol brushes through the doors of their shares apartment. “Look who finally decided to show up.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes at his best friend, pushing past him and heading to the room to change out of his clothes and into something comfortable. It’s his only off day and he’s starting to get a headache from thinking too much and from the drinks the previous night.

“Park Chanyeol, who were you out all last night with?” Baekhyun asks with a smirk, following him throughout the room with a curious look. “Was it someone rich?” He asks.

Chanyeol pushes at Baekhyun lightly, “No one really, just someone I met at the bar last night.” He decides to leave out the fact that Kyungsoo is rich and that he’s twenty.

Baekhyun frowns at him, “Fine, don’t tell me.” He says, but he doesn’t stay upset for long since his phone rings and from the look in Baekhyun’s eyes, he can tell it’s Yixing calling.

Chanyeol sighs in relief once Baekhyun is out the room. He goes back to changing out of his clothes from last night and into something more comfortable to sleep in. Once he’s done, he slips into his bed and under the covers with a smile, lips still tingling from the kiss he and Kyungsoo shared only moments ago. He takes a nap in order to relax and his dreams are filled with the blissful laughter of Do Kyungsoo and their lips meeting every now and then.

________________________________________

“What?” Junmyeon finally asks once Chanyeol stops cleaning the table in exchange for staring up at space, deep in thought. It’s the fourth time he’s done that in the past two minutes and Junmyeon was beginning to get irritated with his friend. “What’s wrong Chanyeol?”

The taller male snaps out of it and goes back to wiping down the tables more vigorously, “Sorry about that,” He sends his older friend and boss a cheeky grin.

Junmyeon sighs and shakes his head, “No seriously, what’s wrong, Chanyeol?” He turns fully to the male now, dropping what he was doing and focussing on the problem.

At the question, Chanyeol stops what he’s doing and turns to look at his friends with a conflicted look. “If you gave someone your number a week ago and they haven’t called or texted you, what does that mean?” Chanyeol rushes out.

“It means they aren’t interested in you,” Sehun says in a snotty tone, a smirk on his lips when Chanyeol shoots him a glare. “What? I’m saying the truth.” He shrugs his shoulders.

“Maybe they’re just busy,” Junmyeon says, a friendly smile on his lips as he pats Chanyeol’s back.

“Stop being nice hyung,” Sehun says, stuffing a muffin in his mouth and swallowing it done quickly when Junmyeon glares at him for eating their products again. “Why? Did you not got a call back from that one Kyungsoo dude?” Sehun says over his muffin.

Chanyeol glares at the younger male, “Yeah, he hasn’t called me back,” he says, trying his best not to sound worried or offended, especially in front of Oh Sehun.

Junmyeon snatches the muffin from Sehun’s hands, glaring at nineteen year old and shooing him away to get some work done. When Sehun scampers away, Junmyeon turns back to Chanyeol with a smile. “I’m sure he’ll call you back, Chanyeol, he’s just busy. Now get back to work we have customers,” Junmyeon says and Chanyeol nods his head, a slight slump in his posture.

Chanyeol takes one last look at his phone, a little hope still clinging to him but instantly dropping completely when he catches the sight of nothing. “Guess I didn’t make an impression,” He mutters bitterly to himself, choosing to stuff the device into his pocket and forget the blinding smile of Do Kyungsoo that night they met at the bar.

 

Three hours later and Sehun finally clocked out after nagging Chanyeol to clean the last table. Chanyeol grumbled and watched the brat practically run out of the coffee shop, sprinting in the cold to meet a friend who was waiting just outside for him. Chanyeol was bitter because not only did Junmyeon tell him to close up, but Sehun was being more agitating today and Do Kyungsoo had still yet to give him a call or even a simple quick text.

Chanyeol had to sigh and focus at the task of cleaning the last table before he left, trying his best to busy himself from thinking about Do Kyungsoo’s smile, his hands, his body, his lips, his pretty eyes. He was intoxicating, beautiful and Chanyeol barely knew him. Yet Kyungsoo had something about him, perhaps it was the fact that he has money that he was drawn too, but Chanyeol knew the other reason was solely because he was attracted. Kyungsoo was rich, sweet and a lot of things that Chanyeol looked for in a guy.

The sound of a bell ringing snapped Chanyeol from his thoughts, and he gave an aggravated sigh as he finished wiping down the table. Sehun has clearly forgotten to switch the open sign to closed again and Chanyeol had to probably deal with another obnoxious customer. He grits his teeth and stuffs the rag into his uniform apron and turns around, ready to decline the person, but the moment he catches the customers he realizes who it is. He can’t help the twitch of his lips, the skip of his heartbeat that rings in his ears clearly.

“Sorry--” Chanyeol breathes out a little breathlessly because he catches sight of Kyungsoo’s in a white turtleneck, a fancy black suit on and a different rolex on his wrist. “--we’re closed.” He finished his sentences as Kyungsoo makes his way closer.

“Ah,” Kyungsoo says with an amused smile, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his fancy slacks, his rolex shining and blinding Chanyeol. “You’re closed.” He repeats, a playful look in his eyes that Chanyeol falls for. “How long should I wait for you then?” He asks and if Chanyeol didn’t dig so deep he would have never seen the tiny nervous look Kyungsoo masked behind his smile.

“I’ll just go get out of my work clothes,” Chanyeol said quickly, offering his own smile as he was making his way passed Kyungsoo to head to the breakroom.

On his way, the twenty-year-old caught a nice grip on his wrist, pulling him back and it reminded Chanyeol of the day Kyungsoo dropped him off at home. His breath catches in his throat, wondering if Kyungsoo was going to plant another kiss on his lips again but instead the shorter male pulls Chanyeol closer to him, not quite pressing their bodies against each other but nonetheless Chanyeol found himself in Kyungsoo’s personal space. Kyungsoo kept the rough, but gentle grip locked on his wrist, his other free hand coming up to stroke the hair away from Chanyeol’s forehead, his hands sliding down Chanyeol’s eyelids as the latter closed them on instinct. Kyungsoo’s fingers tips didn’t stop then, they continued to leave tingles in their trail, sliding down the slope of Chanyeol’s nose and running along his cheekbone, following the line of his jaw as Chanyeol kept his eyes closed for the twenty-year-old. Kyungsoo hummed in appreciation as his fingers finally touched as Chanyeol’s pink lips. His thumb ran across Chanyeol’s bottom lip, and when the twenty-seven-year-old opened his eyes, he caught sight of Kyungsoo’s knitted brows indicating how heavily he was in his thoughts.

Chanyeol let out a soft sigh, his hot breath fanning against Kyungsoo’s thumb and causing the younger male to only stare harder at his lips, pressing his thumb a little more. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot these days, baby boy,” Kyungsoo says and he has the same tone he had the night they met at the bar and Chanyeol gets goosebumps at how even more husky and dominating it sounds when they’re both sober.

“I’ve also been thinking about you,” Chanyeol repeats and there isn’t much point in lying when Do Kyungsoo is so open with him. Besides, whatever this is, Chanyeol wants it and it should phase him that Kyungsoo could be a fraud, could be an asshole just looking for a good time. It should scare him that this boy is only twenty years old, seven years younger than he is but money talks in wonders and so does Do Kyungsoo.

“Oh?” Kyungsoo says a little breathlessly and it fans against Chanyeol’s face, only know realizing just how close they are and how intimate it is to be so close with Kyungsoo when he has that lustful, dominating look in his eyes that makes Chanyeol weak. “Stop doing that,” Kyungsoo says as he removes his thumb from Chanyeol’s lips, moving his hand to run along the taller male’s nape instead and through his hair to bring him down, slowly. “Don’t think so much about it, kitten.” He says and arousal pools at the pit of Chanyeol’s stomach.

Chanyeol doesn’t say anything, instead focussing on the way Kyungsoo’s lips move when he talks and how much he badly wishes the younger male would just close the distance between them. Kyungsoo smirks, knowing very well from the look in Chanyeol’s eyes what exactly he wants, and the reason he knows it so well is because Kyungsoo wants it too. He wants Chanyeol just as much as the older male wants him, maybe even more. So instead of continuing to be cruel and beating around the bush, Kyungsoo roughly pushes Chanyeol down by his nape and smashes their lips together. The kiss isn't as sweet and kind as the previous ones they’ve shared, it’s more like the one they had in the bar only this time it’s needier due to the days Chanyeol has been fussing in frustration from not receiving back a call from the younger male. Kyungsoo smirks and slips his tongue into Chanyeol’s mouth, easily winning dominance and conquering the canvas. He places a heavy hand on Chanyeol’s lip, his other hand continuing to run through the other’s locks, dragging him in for more and pulling lightly which only further turns Chanyeol on.

Their kissing is passionate, heavy with emotions and need from the four days that they haven’t seen each other. Chanyeol should be frightened at how easily needy he has become from only spending one night with Kyungsoo and a morning, but he can’t really be bothered by that when Kyungsoo’s tongue is hot and heavy and swimming in his mouth as he moves his lips perfectly along his. Kyungsoo smiled into the kiss, running his fingers down Chanyeol’s nape and tugging the work apron off, making it fall to the ground between them. Kyungsoo pulled away from the kiss first, Chanyeol snapping his eyes open in a hazed look, pretty pink lips parted in want. Kyungsoo breathed in heavily and took one look at the coffee shop before turning back to look at Chanyeol, a smirk on his lips as he locked their fingers and dragged him to the back of the coffee shop, heading over to a booth.

Chanyeol followed in a haze, eyes glazed with lust and arousal prickling at his skin. Kyungsoo forced him down to sit at the edge of the booth, a dirty smirk on his lips and an amused look in his eyes. Chanyeol flushed at the confidence, his cock twitching in his pants and how Kyungsoo now towered over him in clear dominance. Kyungsoo stepped closer and with his foot, he separated Chanyeol’s legs which caused the older male to look up in surprise. Kyungsoo only kept his smirk intact and instead of saying a single word, he dropped to his knees before the older male, rustling at the belt and successfully getting it off.

Kyungsoo looked up at Chanyeol with a determined look, a dangerous tongue running along his lower lip. “Do you want me to show you just how much I’ve been thinking about you, baby boy?” He asked and Chanyeol flushed, pink cheeks puffing as he gripped the edge of the table, arousal getting the best of him as he nodded his head. Kyungsoo only chuckled darkly, “You gotta speak baby, I want to hear just how much you want this.”

“Yes,” Chanyeol hoarsely whispered out, eyes fluttering shut as his cock twitched in his jeans, his own fingers going down to unbutton his jeans. “Please Kyungsoo,” He begs and Kyungsoo smirked, naughty hands unzipping the other’s jeans and helping Chanyeol get his jeans down to his mid-thighs.

Kyungsoo leaned down and kissed Chanyeol’s thigh sweetly before reaching for the waistband of the boxers, pulling the elastic and letting it slap back against Chanyeol’s hips. “I wanted to come see you on those days where we didn’t get to talk,” Kyungsoo confessed as his hand snaked up Chanyeol’s shirt. “Kept thinking about how pretty you’d look from my kisses, how flushed you’d get if I did this--” He flicked at Chanyeol’s nipple and the older male moaned. “--I want to know how wrecked you’ll look with my cock inside of you, baby boy,” Kyungsoo says, pinching at Chanyeol’s nipple and roughly pressing his palm down on the twenty-seven-year-old’s clothed cock.

Chanyeol gasped at how dirty and hot this was, how Kyungsoo had done a complete turn on him. He flushed and bucked his hip up into his lover’s touch, want and need causing him to be so reckless and shameless. Where Chanyeol found embarrassment for being so easy, Kyungsoo found delight and amusement at how needy he was.

“Kyungsoo--” Chanyeol choked when the younger male pressed his palm harder against his cock, a whine slipping from his lips. “Please, please… I want…” A moan came out from his throat and Kyungsoo smirked, “I want you.”

“I can’t fuck you here baby, sorry, I didn’t come prepared.” Kyungsoo laughed lightly but mostly out of pity and Chanyeol whined once again, “Don’t worry kitten, I’m still going to wreck you.” He voices casually as he roughly pushed down Chanyeol’s boxers, exposing the older male’s cock and letting it spring free.

Kyungsoo hummed at the size, bringing his hand up to spit in his palm before he grabbed a hold of the other’s cock and pumped up from the base painfully slow. Chanyeol gasped, gripped the edge of the table once again, throwing his head back just a bit. Kyungsoo smirked and pumped again, going back to slip a hand under Chanyeol’s shirt in order to toy with his nipples. When Kyungsoo didn’t pump his hand again, Chanyeol whined and bucked his hips again, throwing away his embarrassment and instead letting Kyungsoo please him. The younger male huffed a tiny laugh before he started flickering his wrist at a normal pace, eyes locked on the way Chanyeol swallowed, his throat exposed, eyes closed and lips parted as soft moans escaped his lips. Kyungsoo loved the sight, drank it in and saved the image in his memories because Chanyeol was just too beautiful for his own good, even more so now that he was flushed and needy because of Kyungsoo.

“Do you like me touching you, baby boy?” Kyungsoo asked in a dark, husky tone that sent shivers down Chanyeol’s spin, “Would you like it even more if I sucked you off, kitten?” He asked with a nasty glint in his eyes, pinching at Chanyeol’s nipple to get him to look at him.

The older male’s eyes opened, bucking his hips up slowly to meet Kyungsoo’s pumps. “Yes,” He whispers as their eyes met, a needy look in them that Kyungsoo couldn’t deny.

“Next time, I promise to be more prepared, baby boy,” Kyungsoo said in a husky tone, licking his lips as Chanyeol watched him. “I’m going to make sure I make you cum from me fucking you nice and hard on my cock, that’s a promise, baby,” Kyungsoo mutters, and Chanyeol nodded eagerly.

The younger male only smiled before leaning down to lick at the head of Chanyeol’s cock causing a moan to slip from the other’s lips. Kyungsoo didn’t waste any time in taking the older male’s cock in his mouth, sucking and bobbing his head as flicked his wrist by the base. He immediately let go one of Chanyeol’s nipples and instead pulled Chanyeol’s pants a little farther down to his knees so he could access the other’s balls. The older male moaned, a cry slipping from his lips as Kyungsoo worked him up nicely with his mouth on the head of his cock, a hand hugging tightly along the base and another hand fondling his balls. Chanyeol tipped his head back, shutting his eyes as he bucked forward to try and match Kyungsoo’s pace, gripping the edge of the table and balling up his free hand to try and chase after his orgasm.

Kyungsoo pulled his mouth away from Chanyeol’s head and pumped his hand fast, toying with Chanyeol’s balls and looking up at the sight of the older male fucking into his hand. “Come on baby, show me just how good I make you feel.” Kyungsoo smirked when Chanyeol began to get relentless in his thrusts, thirsting for his orgasm that other will gladly give him.

It didn’t take much longer except for five fast flicks of Kyungsoo’s wrists and the younger places his lips back on the head of the other’s cock before Chanyeol came in spurts of white. Kyungsoo caught it all his mouth, not once spilling anything and instead swallowing it all down like it was nothing. He hummed, lips still glued to the crown of Chanyeol’s cock and the older whimpered a bit, chest heaving and slowly becoming weak from the shocks of his orgasm. Kyungsoo pressed his tongue flatly along the head to clean him up, running his tongue along the slit before pulling off of the older male completely.

Chanyeol cracked his eyes open, cheeks flushed and sweat on his forehead as he caught sight of Kyungsoo standing up, dusting off his suit with a smirk on his lips. Chanyeol smiled back in a lazy manner as Kyungsoo helped him tuck his softening cock back into his boxers before helping him with the rest of his jeans.

“Kiss me,” Chanyeol ordered in a tired tone, a soft smile on his lips and Kyungsoo smiled back, placing one hand on the edge of the table and the other against the booth before leaning down to tower over Chanyeol. He gave the older male one look before he leaned down and kissed him breathlessly as he did before, but this time the kiss didn’t last very long. “Keep your promise,” Chanyeol said when Kyungsoo pulled away.

The younger male snorted and pressed a soft kiss to Chanyeol’s forehead before running his hands through the other’s hair, “Of course I am, kitten, I’m gonna make sure I fuck you good the next time I get the chance.” He promised with determined eyes and a sweet smile on his lips. “Now let me drive you home, baby boy.” With those words, Chanyeol’s heart melted.

________________________________________

Two weeks passed easily, but this time Kyungsoo and Chanyeol exchanged calls and messages between one another frequently and Kyungsoo paid him visits at the coffee shop whenever he could. However, the visits were usually during the day when the shop was lively, so there hadn’t been any late night coffee encounters by the back booth like the last time (Junmyeon always raises an eyebrow at him when Chanyeol blushes every time looking at that vacant booth that hardly anyone sits in). Chanyeol had practically become glued to his phone the first few days, but after a while, he couldn’t constantly text Kyungsoo back every minute he had because Junmyeon was beginning to get on his case. Besides, it took Kyungsoo hours to respond sometimes because he was busy working his high-class job and tending businesses. It amazed Chanyeol how someone so young as Kyungsoo, twenty years old, could have his life all figured out and prepared while Chanyeol, a twenty-seven-year-old, was splitting the rent with his high school best friend.

On some nights they called each other and Kyungsoo would always sound so husky in his ears, voice deep and sultry that would spark an arousal. Kyungsoo only hummed, the sound of a smirk on his lips when he told Chanyeol to touch himself so late at night as he walked him through his orgasm. That was the first time Chanyeol heard Kyungsoo moan and groan, showing Chanyeol that he too wanted the older male just as much as he wanted him. Kyungsoo didn’t get off that time in the coffee shop so it was always nice to hear his moans even if they were through the phone, and it made Chanyeol’s orgasm fall even harder as him as he listened to Kyungsoo touch himself to the sound of him as well.

Kyungsoo is like a flame that never dies out. He’s young, he’s rich, he’s single and he’s strikingly handsome. Not to mention the fact that Kyungsoo is actually very sweet, sexy and has his life planned out for him. He’s the opposite of Chanyeol indeed, but he makes him feel alive in some sort. He’s seven years younger than Kyungsoo and he’s always been confident in his looks, but Kyungsoo makes him feel much more than that. Kyungsoo sets a flame in him, lights him up and burns him with his affection and Chanyeol can’t get enough of it. He feels ten years younger every time his heart skips a beat when Kyungsoo messages him, feels like he’s back in college when Kyungsoo’s voice turns husky on the phone and he tells Chanyeol to finger himself, he feels like he isn’t going to turn thirty in three years when Kyungsoo whispers “baby boy” or “kitten” to him sweetly.

“I think you like really like him,” Baekhyun says with a simple shrug, “Didn’t you say you were just gonna talk to him for his money?” Baekhyun questions, lifting up his coffee and drinking it up, giving Chanyeol a judging look.

“Don’t act like you didn’t use Yixing for his money at first,” Chanyeol pursed his lips, shaking his head at his best friend for judging him but he wasn’t offended and neither was Baekhyun, they’ve been friends for so long to know neither meant harm to one another. “And I was looking for someone but it’s a bonus that he’s hot and rich.” Chanyeol still defended himself just in case.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend, “Then what's the problem?” Usually there was always something with Park Chanyeol, he was never really a simple man.

“He’s twenty.” Baekhyun’s eyes lit up at that, and Chanyeol only furrowed his brows at him. “Before you start ranting about how this is a good thing--I know it is--but keep in mind that I could just be someone he’s using for fun.” He huffed out, crossing his arms over his chest.

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at his friend, “You said it yourself, he’s sweet and caring.” Chanyeol only shrugged and Baekhyun sighed, “Maybe you need someone younger than you in order to get your life in check,” Before Chanyeol opened his mouth, Baekhyun continued. “Besides, if he turns out to be a douche, just squeeze all the money out of him that you can before you dump him.”

“I’m not even dating him,” Chanyeol stressed out.

“Oh, so that’s the problem,” Baekhyun said in a knowing tone and Chanyeol raised a brow at him in question. “You want a label but he hasn’t said anything, so you’re hiding behind the fact that he’s young." Chanyeol made a noise of embarrassment and annoyance.

“That’s not it,” Chanyeol mumbles, but the flush of his cheeks betrayed him. Truthfully they only met two weeks ago and Chanyeol didn’t know enough about Kyungsoo to jump into a relationship. “I only met him a few weeks ago.”

“Ok, so you want reassurance that this isn’t just a fling." That might be what Chanyeol had been stressing about. “You’re twenty-seven, almost striking thirty and you want to make sure you catch a young one. It makes sense,” Baekhyun mused in a teasing way and Chanyeol rolled his eyes before glaring. “But don’t think too much, Chanyeol.”

“How can I not when--” Chanyeol starts, before he hears his phone buzz and his eyes dart towards the device in an instant.

Baekhyun smirks, “Well go on, answer it.” He says in a teasing tone when the phone doesn’t stop buzzing and Chanyeol rolls his eyes once more before grabbing his cell phone and sliding the green button to pick up the call.

Baekhyun goes back to sipping his coffee and texting Yixing, giving Chanyeol his space as the older male stands up and heads towards the room, shutting the door behind him. “Chanyeol,” Is the first thing the older male hears and it drives Chanyeol crazy just how attractive his name sounds on Kyungsoo’s lips.

“Yes?” He replies back, flushing and trying to sound normal and not like he had just been talking about the younger male to Baekhyun. “Did you need something? You usually don’t call around this time.” He said with a smile.

Kyungsoo hummed in satisfaction at how observant Chanyeol had become of his schedule. “I just got out of a meeting a few minutes ago and I wanted to tell you that I’ll be getting out earlier today from work, and I know it’s your day off.” He says and Chanyeol perks up at that, “I said I would take you out to dinner…” He trails off.

Chanyeol smiles softly at that, it was the morning Kyungsoo had made him breakfast, he remembers it perfectly like it was yesterday. “So are we having dinner?” He asks.

Kyungsoo clears his throat, “Yeah, they’re this restaurant I like going to a lot.” He says before there is soft chatter in the background and Chanyeol can hear the frustration in the sigh Kyungsoo omits. “I have to go, but I’ll stop by later with something for you.” He says and by the tone of his voice, Chanyeol's anticipation grows.

“Ok,” He says before telling Kyungsoo goodbye and allowing the younger male to attend his matters.

When he hangs up, Baekhyun is at the door with a smug look on his face. “Looks like I’ll be spending the night at Yixing’s,” He muses with a playful smirk, raising his eyebrows in a suggesting manner.

Chanyeol throws a pillow at him just to get him to shut up.

________________________________________

There’s a soft knock on the door late around nine pm and Chanyeol jumps from the old couch, patting down his casual white t-shirt and fixing his hair before making his way to the door, a skip in his steps. Baekhyun had left an hour ago and wouldn’t be coming back till morning, so Chanyeol has plenty of time to get laid if that is what Kyungsoo was here for.

When Chanyeol opens the door of his apartment, he’s greeted with Kyungsoo in a long, fancy tan woven coat. He has another turtleneck on, this time all black and his slacks are also black, folded at the ankle with black fancy shoes. He looks very attractive in black and Chanyeol swoons when the other male smiles at him. “Kyungsoo,” Chanyeol breathes out with a smile of his own, opening the door further to let the other male inside.

Kyungsoo grabs at the collar of Chanyeol’s white t-shirt and brings him down for a kiss, slipping his tongue inside so easily and making Chanyeol mewls in delight. Kyungsoo sucks on his tongue, devouring his lips and taking Chanyeol’s breath away before pulling away shortly.

Chanyeol tries to chase after his lips but Kyungsoo snorts, pushing at the older male a bit, “Wait a minute baby boy, I have something for you.” He says and Chanyeol’s heart beats faster, “Let me show you first and then I’ll take care of you.” Kyungsoo continues, but this time dropping his tone a bit and Chanyeol smiles back in a cheeky manner.

Kyungsoo looks off to his side and reaches over to grab a big, fancy back that he left out in the hallway in order to surprise Chanyeol. The older male catches site of the expensive clothing brand and his eyes widen, instantly staring at Kyungsoo in shock. “You didn’t…” He says, guilt building in him.

“I have to treat my kitten,” Kyungsoo says as he carries the back inside, shutting the door behind him and taking a look around Chanyeol’s small apartment. “Don’t you have a roommate?” He asked as he examined the place, Chanyeol watched him carefully but Kyungsoo’s eyes held no judgement.

“Yeah, he went out,” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo hummed, taking a seat on the old couch in a relaxed manner, taking a look at Chanyeol who was hovering before him. “Why?” Chanyeol asked as he motioned to the bag beside them.

“I’m taking you out kitten, get dressed,” Kyungsoo says casually, a heart shape smile on his lips that Chanyeol could not refuse.

“You didn’t have to,” Chanyeol says, eyeing the bag and then turning back to Kyungsoo.

“Please, you’re worth all of that and much more baby boy,” Kyungsoo muttered as he patted his lap, and when Chanyeol made no motive to move and sit on it, Kyungsoo grabbed his hand and placed him there. “Don’t think too much about the cost of it and just wear it,” He said softly, a hand running along his back soothingly as another naughty one slipped under his shirt to touch his stomach.

Chanyeol sighed in content from Kyungsoo’s touch, “How much was it?” He asked, turning to look at the bag again in thought.

Kyungsoo kissed at his shoulder blade before snaking his hand up to tug on one of Chanyeol’s nipples. The older male instantly stopped thinking so hard and twitched on his lap from the touch, Kyungsoo smirked and leaned in closer to placed soft kisses along Chanyeol’s neck. The older male’s breathing picked up just a bit, arousal beginning to spark as Kyungsoo released his nipple and ran his hands along Chanyeol’s thigh to his knee and then back up again.

“Such pretty long legs,” Kyungsoo grunted into Chanyeol’s throat, licking at a piece of skin before sucking softly. Chanyeol hummed, one hand coming up to run along Kyungsoo’s hair. “I want you to wrap those long legs around my waist when I fuck you, baby. I want you to lock me in place with your legs as I bury my cock deep in your ass.” Kyungsoo kisses along his neck, shivers run down Chanyeol’s spin as he takes in the words, hands coming up to grip Kyungsoo’s woven coat.

“Kyungsoo,” He whispers breathlessly and the younger male stops with a naughty grin on his lips. “No, don’t--” Chanyeol starts, knowing very well what that look meant.

“Go get dressed, baby, I want to take you out for dinner,” Kyungsoo says, urging Chanyeol to stand up and move from his lap and the older male stares back at the boy, dumbfounded. Kyungsoo only snorts and pats Chanyeol’s knee like he’s a child, “Come on, we don’t have all night, baby boy.” He says with a smirk when Chanyeol makes an incoherent noise.

Instead of continuing to make a fool of himself and beg to be touched by a twenty-year-old, Chanyeol stands up and swallows down his neediness, grabbing a hold of the bag and taking it with him into his room. He shuts the door and sighs, trying his best to calm down his beating heart. When he’s done over thinking everything about Kyungsoo, he finally opens the big bag to find an equally large box inside. He slowly pulls out the fancy box and sets it on the edge of his bed. He sees the trademark of the expensive clothing brand on the front of the box in nice and silver cursive letters. Chanyeol knows this must have cost Kyungsoo a bunch of money and he bets the younger male didn’t even flinch at the price when he bought it.

Chanyeol sighs and opens the box, white tissue paper set prettily with something under it. Chanyeol removes the tissue paper from the way and finally catches the sight of a nice burgundy colored turtleneck with black slacks folded neatly underneath them. Chanyeol knows very well that these clothes were expensive, he can tell by the clothing brand and by the type of material it was. Kyungsoo’s words echoed in his mind, the younger male saying that Chanyeol was worth way much more than the price on those clothing items. Instead of thinking too much, he decides to change and slip them on easily so he can go back to Kyungsoo without making the younger male wait too long.

 

 

“Ready?” Kyungsoo asks when he puts his phone in his coat pocket, turning to catch sight of Chanyeol. Kyungsoo glances up and down at him before humming in approval, a smile forming on his lips. “Wait you need this,” He says as he stands and walks closer until he’s in front of the latter.

Chanyeol eyes him for a while, “What--” He starts but immediately cuts himself off when Kyungsoo pulls out a box from inside his coat pocket that Chanyeol hadn’t even noticed was there. “Kyungsoo, you don’t have--”

“I want to, baby,” Kyungsoo had a soft look in his eyes, opening the box and revealing a fancy rolex, one similar to the new one he had on but was a little different in style. “I've seen you looking at my watches, so I thought I should get you one too.”

Chanyeol felt a gasp catch in his throat at the sight of the expensive beauty and he knows this must have cost more than five thousand, way more than five. “You don’t have to buy--”

“Here, hold your wrist out,” Kyungsoo cuts him off and Chanyeol was hesitant before the younger male grabbed his wrist and held it out for him. Chanyeol couldn’t speak, just simply watched Kyungsoo place the heavy rolex on his wrist. “I knew it would look good on you,” Kyungsoo said with a pleased look in his eyes, his fingers lingering a little while longer on Chanyeol’s hand before pulling away.

Chanyeol leaned down to kiss Kyungsoo sweetly on the lips, slowly tasting everything Kyungsoo had to offer. “Thank you,” He whispered once they pulled away, their noses still touching.

Kyungsoo hummed once again like he always does, running his thumb along Chanyeol’s cheekbone as he cupped his face. “Anything for my baby boy.”

________________________________________

“Here, put this on,” Kyungsoo shows up at his home a week later when Chanyeol was off, a smirk on his lips and another fancy bag in his hand from a different store.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes playfully and didn’t put much of a fight as he slipped the clothing on, this time it was an all black tux, with a white collar shirt. Kyungsoo had even gone out and bought him nice dress shoes. He smiled to himself in the mirror and slipped on his expensive rolex before making his way back towards the living room where his younger lover waited for him.

Kyungsoo smiled at him when he came back, a delighted look in his eyes to see Chanyeol dressed so fancy. “Are you ready to go?” He asked and Chanyeol nodded his head, allowing Kyungsoo to take his hand and lead them out of his apartment and out of the building towards his lavish red sports car.

“Where are we going?” Chanyeol asked, slipping into the passenger's seat and leaning back in the leather chair.

Kyungsoo placed his left hand on the steering wheel, pushing a button to turn on the car and using his right hand to tangle with Chanyeol’s. “We’re going to my father’s hotel to attend a business party.” He utters simply, eyes focused on the road as he brought Chanyeol’s hand up to his lips to kiss.

“What?” Chanyeol exclaims, exasperated, turning to give Kyungsoo a scandalous look for not informing him that they would be going to Kyungsoo’s sort of workplace. “Why are we going there?” He asks the twenty-year-old, the nerves getting the best of him.

Kyungsoo senses it and releases his hand from Chanyeol’s and instead places it on his knee, squeezing gently. “Don’t worry kitten, you’ll be fine.” He says as he momentarily looks at Chanyeol t smile before looking back at the road. “I want you to meet my father,” He says casually and Chanyeol chokes.

“You want me to meet your parents?” He asks once again, this time more weakly and unsure.

“No, just my father.” Kyungsoo tangled their fingers together again, “My mother passed away when I was thirteen.” He said simply, showing no emotion as he focused his eyes on the road.

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol rushed out, a frown forming on his lips as he realized how insensitive he was to ask that.

“Don’t worry about it baby,” Kyungsoo smiled again, kissing Chanyeol’s hand once more for safe measures. “Don’t think so much, baby boy, you worry your pretty little self too much.” Kyungsoo teased and Chanyeol flushed.

Kyungsoo was right.

 

 

It was tough as soon as they arrived inside. Immediately, large numbers of people began surrounding Kyungsoo and trying to engage in a conversation with him. The place smelled of wealth and the elite. It certainly wasn’t what Chanyeol was accustomed to and he was feeling a little out of place, but Kyungsoo’s supportive hand remained on the small of his back through it all. Kyungsoo was sweet, respectful and friendly to everyone, and he didn’t stutter at all when people asked him who Chanyeol was. Kyungsoo didn’t flinch at all when some people gave them questioning looks when Kyungsoo revealed that Chanyeol had no famous business or that Chanyeol was twenty-seven. Instead, Kyungsoo only smiled and embraced Chanyeol by encouraging him to speak and by constantly having his hand safely attached to the lower of his back most of the time.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Do Kyungsoo.” A voice spoke through the sound of chatter, soft music and the clicking of wine cups. “I haven’t seen you in a while, who’s your friend?” Chanyeol turned around to find a handsome stranger approaching them with a wine glass in his hand.

“Not a friend,” Kyungsoo had a casual smile on his lips, arm circling possessively around Chanyeol’s waist. “This is Chanyeol, he’s someone I’m seeing.” Chanyeol couldn’t help the fact that his heart beats faster at the promising words.

“Ah,” The handsome stranger replied, his own smile forming on his lips as he reached his hand out to shake Chanyeol’s. “I’m Jongin, I’m a good friend of Kyungsoo’s.” Chanyeol shakes his slowly and smiled back.

“Have you seen my father?” Kyungsoo asked, finally removing his arm from Chanyeol’s waist and searching the place for his father.

“I saw him earlier but--” Jongin started, but was cut off by someone else joining them. Immediately Jongin bowed respectfully at the much older man before them, “Mr. Do.” He said simply with a smile.

Kyungsoo’s father snorted a bit, patting Jongin’s back to get the younger male to loosen up a bit. “Nice to see you again, Jongin.”

“If you will excuse me,” Jongin said to Kyungsoo’s father, bowing once more before giving Kyungsoo and Chanyeol a nice smile and walking away shortly after.

Kyungsoo’s father turned to Kyungsoo then and Chanyeol watched as the older man pulled his son into a small hug, a smile on his lips that was similar to Kyungsoo’s. “You brought a guest, Kyungsoo?”

“Yes,” Kyungsoo started respectfully, before placing a gentle hand on Chanyeol’s lower back. “Father, this is Chanyeol, my boyfriend.” He introduced with confidence and Chanyeol has to swallow down a gasp.

“You’re Chanyeol? I see.” Kyungsoo’s father offered his hand for Chanyeol to shake which the latter did as he gave a respectful bow. “Kyungsoo really likes you,” He said with a smile and Chanyeol flushed at the confession, turning to see that Kyungsoo was smirking back at him without any shame.

“Nice to meet you,” Chanyeol mutters in a respectful tone, bowing once more for safe measures.

Kyungsoo’s father only chuckled, leaning over to pat Chanyeol’s back similar to the way he had down to Jongin in order to loosen him up. “Nice to meet you too, Chanyeol. Please keep this boy in line, he’s been slacking lately but I guess I know the reason why now,” he jokes and Kyungsoo snorted.

It warmed Chanyeol’s heart to see that Kyungsoo had a good relationship with his father and that Kyungsoo’s father wasn’t a rude man, but just as equally friendly and sweet as Kyungsoo was. It took a lot of pressure and anxiety off of Chanyeol, he hadn’t expected to be liked by anyone here to begin with.

“We’ll I’ll see you two later, we should have dinner sometime.” He said and Kyungsoo agreed instantly and Chanyeol utters a respectful yes before Kyungsoo’s father smiled and was on his way to greet more people.

“I like your dad, he’s sweet,” Chanyeol comments once he was gone, a smile forming on his lips as he turned to look at his lover. “I’m glad you two have a good relationship.”

Kyungsoo nodded his head, his own smile on his lips. “It got better as I got older,” He said and Chanyeol snorted at that comment because Kyungsoo was still young. The younger male suddenly looked up at his lover with a gleam in his eyes. “I want to show you something,” He said before he grabbed the latter’s hand and lead them out of the business party hall that was in the hotel.

The hotel was overall lonely, most of the people inside the hall. Kyungsoo held his hand tight as he lead him through the place. The hotel was nice, very clean and sophisticated and it didn’t look like just anyone could afford it. Chanyeol knew he surely couldn’t working as a waiter at a coffee shop. Kyungsoo finally got to nice furnished door at the end of the hallway, fishing in his pockets to pull out keys. Once he did, he slipped them into the lock and open the door to reveal a big, nice fancy office.

Chanyeol took a step inside first and examined the neat room. He took note of the black leather couches in the room, a coffee table in the middle between them where he assumed Kyungsoo has small meetings in. He took notice of the bookshelf Kyungsoo had, stacked with books of all kind. Everything about the office was nice, neat and clean, exactly how he expected Kyungsoo’s office to ever be.

“This is the office,” Kyungsoo shuts the door and Chanyeol turned to look at him with a smile. “I wanted to show it to you,” Kyungsoo said with his own smirk forming as he stuffed key back into his pocket.

This time Chanyeol hummed in return, a brown raising as Kyungsoo took confident strides closer. “Is that all you wanted to do?” Chanyeol teased when Kyungsoo was finally in his space, he took several steps back until he was practically leaning against the edge of Kyungsoo’s expensive, cool marble desk.

“No,” Kyungsoo confessed honestly with a dark look in his eyes. “Remember the promise I made that I would fuck you on my cock until you came?” He murmured, innocence all gone and Chanyeol will never not be surprised at how fast Kyungsoo's demeanor changes.

“Yes, yes I do,” Chanyeol whispers with his own look as he sat on the edge of Kyungsoo’s desk, spreading his legs and allowing the younger male to settle between them. “Kiss me,” Chanyeol husks, eyes glued to Kyungsoo’s lips and the younger male smirked.

Kyungsoo grabs the back of Chanyeol’s neck and pushes him down to meet him for a kiss that has been way overdue. Kyungsoo doesn't hesitant to move his lips against latter’s, and after a few second, Chanyeol begins to moan in want and pleasure. The kiss started off filthy, mouths moving against one another fiercely and tongues sliding over one another. Kyungsoo clearly dominates Chanyeol when his tongue comes out to explore the canvas of the older male's mouth, Kyungsoo, his mouth still pressed against Chanyeol, focuses on letting his fingers take off Chanyeol’s blazer and then moving to rip open the buttons of the shirt. Once it’s open, Kyungsoo touches the exposed skin feeling how hot Chanyeol gets under his touch. Chanyeol whines and pulls of Kyungsoo’s clothing as well, so the younger male pulls away and quickly discards of his shirt and blazer.

“The couch,” Kyungsoo says and Chanyeol nods his head, pushing himself off the desk and heading over to the couch while Kyungsoo fishes for a bottle of lube and a condom that he has prepared for tonight.

Chanyeol takes it upon himself to remove his pants, leaving on just his boxers and nothing more as he waits for Kyungsoo. Once the younger male has found the stuff, the latter goes to meet Chanyeol on the couch, kissing him sweetly on the lips before sitting down and patting his lap. The older male doesn’t hesitate this time to take a seat, straddling him and circling his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck as he leaned down to kiss him once again with their tongues sliding over one another.

“Kyungsoo, please,” Chanyeol whimpers, continuously giving the younger male kisses on his lips as he puts his hips forward for some sort of friction.

Kyungsoo nods his head and pulls on the older’s boxers, “Take these off kitten, let me see how hard you are for me,” he says in that same husky, deep tone that drives Chanyeol insane.

Chanyeol doesn’t hesitate at all to take off his boxers and going back to his place where he was straddling Kyungsoo’s lap. The younger male places some lube on his fingers and waits for when Chanyeol gives his go before he slowly slips his finger inside the older man before him. Chanyeol takes it easily, a hum on his lips as he grinds down on Kyungsoo’s finger, moaning softly. Kyungsoo notices how easily he took it, so he doesn't hesitate to add a second one, doing it slowly so his lover could adjust. Chanyeol moans, having a bit more trouble with taking two, but it didn’t hurt extremely too much. Kyungsoo moved his fingers slowly at first, taking his time and spreading Chanyeol, but the older male kept grinding down, wish for more friction and something bigger. Kyungsoo cursed under his breath, watching the way his fingers were being swallowed up by Chanyeol’s hole.

“Do want more baby? Or are you stretched enough for me?” Kyungsoo asks with a smirk, watching the way Chanyeol rocks on his fingers, eyes eager for more.

“Kyungsoo, fuck me please…” Chanyeol whined softly and Kyungsoo could never deny his lover his pleasure when he was needy for him like this. Not to mention that Kyungsoo was also hard in his pants, his cock eager for a release.

Kyungsoo removed his fingers from inside Chanyeol, going to grab the condom first and patting Chanyeol's thigh to signal him to stand a bit. The older male obliged and watched as his lover slipped the condom on with ease, throwing the packaging off to the side and opening the lube to put a generous amount on his cock. Kyungsoo beckons Chanyeol to come back on his lap and the latter does so quickly. Kyungsoo doesn’t play around at all and lifts his hips up slightly to push his head in slowly. Chanyeol breathes in and out slowly, allowing his younger lover.

Once Kyungsoo is fully inside, he waits for Chanyeol to ease up, softly rubbing circles on his lower back. After a while, Kyungsoo moves slowly, pumping in and out little by little until Chanyeol finally moans and grinds down. Kyungsoo pulls out and this time Chanyeol slams down completely. The older male begins to roll his hip slowly as Kyungsoo grips his hair with one hand and holds his waist with the other hand. Chanyeol leans down to land a heavy, tongue filled kiss with the latter. The younger male complies easily, sucking on Chanyeol’s tongue as the latter begins to slowly lift up and slam back down. Chanyeol pulls her lips apart after one kiss, throwing his head back as their speed picks up and he begins to bounce on the younger male's cock.

“Do you like that baby boy?” Kyungsoo asks, a groan slipping past his lips when Chanyeol rolls his hip furiously. “You take my cock so well baby boy,” Kyungsoo says as he caresses Chanyeol’s cheek, enjoying the sight of the other bouncing on his lap.

“Yes, yes , yes Kyungsoo…” Chanyeol says a string of moans following after him as he slams back down, trembling and rocking his hips forward, backwards and then in circles for Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo senses him begin to get restless with his moves, and takes it upon himself to search for Chanyeol’s sensitive spot. In a matter of seconds, Kyungsoo finds it and begins to fuck his cock in that direction that has Chanyeol shaking worse than he was before. Kyungsoo reaches to grab Chanyeol’s cock, rubbing the head with his thumb as he bites down on one of Chanyeol’s hard nipples. The older male lets out a cry of Kyungsoo’s name come from his lips as his walls begin to clench, knees trembling as his cum spurts out and onto Kyungsoo’s and chest, finishing untouched. The tightness is glorious and does its justice to have Kyungsoo spill his own seed inside of his older lover, filling the condom with the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“Did you enjoy yourself, kitten?” Kyungsoo asked as he ran his fingers through Chanyeol's matted hair, letting the older male lay his head on his shoulder and rest, slowly coming down from his high.

Chanyeol nodded his head, his cheek moving along the younger male’s shoulder. “I’m tired.” He mumbles sleepily, lifting his head to plant a peaceful kiss on Kyungsoo’s jaw.

“Rest for a while, we have plenty of time ahead of us to have sex,” Kyungsoo smirked, rubbing his lover’s back with affection.

Chanyeol smirked as well and raised his head to meet his younger lover’s eyes, “Hmm, is that so?” He asked in a teasing tone, smile turning lazy and eyes hazy from their sex session.

“Only if you want to kitten,” Kyungsoo brushed the hair away from Chanyeol’s forehead. “I won’t go anywhere, baby boy, I’m here to stay,” He promised sweetly as he brought the other male down for a passionate, short kiss.

Chanyeol pulled away and smiled as well as he rubbed his nose along Kyungsoo’s. “Don’t break your promise, Do Kyungsoo,” he teases, placing another kiss on his lover’s lips.

Kyungsoo smirked and flipped them over so Chanyeol was laying flat on his back and Kyungsoo was hovering on top of him. Kyungsoo leaned in and placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips and said sweetly, “I always keep my promises, Park Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol believed him, he knew Kyungsoo was also in this for the long run just like him.

 


End file.
